Transcended Windlune/Exalted
|name1 = Transcended Form |link2 = /Overlord |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = |name3 = Exalted Form |link4 = First Impact Windlune |name4 = First Impact }} DEX for self during normal attack. |activeskill1 = Yggdrasil's Rage ( /Ranged) |flavora1 = An arrow that carries Yggdrasil's rage brings forth great fear to the enemy. |aEffect1 = Inflicts 9583% damage to an enemy and blows them away from the fight for 3 seconds. Enemies blown away can still be targeted by Chaser Tracy's 'Forest Sniper' ability. Boss-type enemies will receive 3x damage instead of being blown away. 11.3 sec |activeskill2 = Death Sentence ( /Ranged) |flavora2 = It's a death sentence. |aEffect2 = Inflicts 12177% damage to an enemy with 35% HP or less, removing all beneficial buffs on them. The enemy hit receives 75% more damage for 6.5 seconds. Against Boss-type enemies, deal 8x more damage instead and ignore the 35% HP conditions and effects. 5 sec |activeskill3 = Noble Being |flavora3 = No one can tame her. |aEffect3 = Purges all negative effects from Windlune. Increases her Attack Speed by 82% for 8.9 seconds and causes all attacks to be hits. 21 sec |passive1 = Coolheaded |flavorp1 = |pEffect1 = Windlune can detect the enemy's concealment and attacks the dealer first. Deals 100% increased damage to enemies Windlune has previously attacked. Increase the Main Stats of allied units by 120%. |passive2 = Dignity of the Queen |flavorp2 = The intensity of battles peaks during a siege. |pEffect2 = Upon entering the battlefield for the first time, Windlune vanishes for 9 seconds. Also, silences one enemy for 9 seconds and causes them to receive 40% additional damage. Can only be used once per battle. Additionally, increases Windlune's damage in Guild Occupation by 540%. |passive3 = Queen's Presence |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Always use 'Wrath of Yggdrasil' first when entering the battlefield. Increases Windlune's Boss damage by 628% and Ranged damage by 390%. Further increase her Ranged damage by 16% per additional enhancement. |passive4 = Dark Elf Queen |flavorp4 = Windlune is the greatest sharpshooter among the Dark Elves. |pEffect4 = Removes one beneficial effect from an enemy with a normal attack. Recovers Windlune's HP by 38% of inflicted damage. Also, increase allied units damage by 372%. |passive5 = Yggdrasil's Strength |flavorp5 = An arrow blessed with Yggdrasil's power is indestructible. |pEffect5 = 'Death Sentence' now triggers at 45% or less HP. Each time Windlune kills an enemy, increase her DEX by 57% and damage by 270%. This can overlay up to 5 times. Additionally, each time you use 'Wrath of Yggdrasil', increase Windlune's Attack Power by 429%, Boss damage by 515%, and Ranged damage by 596%. This can overlay up to 4 times. |passive6 = Merciless Queen |flavorp6 = The great queen dominates Siege Battle and Loot Battle. |pEffect6 = Windlune's normal attacks do 14900% additional damage to Boss-type enemies. Increase allied units damage by 311% in Guild Plunder and Conquest. |passive7 = Absolute Strength |flavorp7 = |pEffect7 = Reduces Windlune's Active Skill cooldown speed by 5%, increases her damage by 220% and Ranged damage by 230%. Also, for each additional INFINITY enhancement, further increase her damage by 17% and Ranged damage by 28%. Increase Windlune's Attack Power in Guild Occupation by 380%, increased by 58% for each additional INFINITY enhancement. |normaleffect_ex = Her attacks are assumed to be /Ranged/SG |aEffect1_ex = "Blows the target away" shall be compared to Gigantes Atlas or Transcended Chaser Tracy. |aEffect2_ex = "Global Cooldown" (글로벌 쿨타임을) most likely refers to skill priorities and skill animation that cause "Cooldowns". In essence, the skill is an instant-quick-spell, of sorts. |aEffect3_ex = |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = |videolink = http://dbaddiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Transcended_Windlune |pt1 = }}